


The QuadSchool Tournament

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel/Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament, but with the SHIELD Academy of Magics.10 Trials, 5 in teams, 5 solo.





	The QuadSchool Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had, sorry if the story’s bad, this is my first.

One-shot showing the schools arriving

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 1st (Fourth Year)  
Announcement of The Tournament

After the supper, Dumbledore stood up.

“Now that we’re all settled and sorted, I’d like to make an announcement. This year, your castle will not only be your home, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The QuadSchool Tournament. Now, for those of you who don’t know, the QuadSchool Tournament brings together four schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a contestant will be selected for each Trial. Trust me when I say that it is not for the faint hearted. But enough of that. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madam Maxime!”

A group of girls dressed in blue danced up the aisle, releasing flowers and butterflies into the air. The room applauds.

“And now, our friends from the north, the proud sons of the Durmstrang Institute, and the High Master Igor Karkaroff!”

A series of older boys march up the aisle, twirling bo staffs, periodically slamming them on the flagstone floor, in an impressive display.

“Finally, all the way from the United States of America, please greet the Students of the SHIELD Institute of Magical Academics, and their Director, Nicholas J. Fury, and Assistant Directors Maria Hill and Phil Coulson!”

There was a pause, then music blared, and the huge main doors slammed open, and three people soared into the room, two boys in what looked like suits of armour, and a girl in a suit with a 6 pointed star. They landed, and the rest paraded in, showing a variety of talents. They were followed by a intimidating looking man with an eyepatch, flanked by a man in a sharp suit, and a woman in an uniform.

The applause was deafening.


End file.
